Hermione Granger and the Secrets of the Past
by blueangel994
Summary: It is Hermione Granger’s sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and odd things are happening. First of all Hermione, for the first time in her life, forgets to do an assignment. Nothing important was going on, she simply forgot! Then
1. Chapter 1: Detention

**A/N:** Hello, welcome to my sixth fan fiction. If you are not familiar with me or my fiction stories, I'd like to say a few things. I appreciate constructive criticism in the reviews and ideas are welcome, I will credit you if I use an idea you've approached me with. If I don't, please let me know because it was probably a mistake. To forewarn you, this is a sixth year fiction and it will not, for the most part, agree with any of JKR's stories. That's why we call it fiction. Anyway, enjoy!

**Hermione Granger and the Secrets of the Past**

Chapter One: Detention

Hermione Granger laid on her bed at Hogwarts, feeling the warmth course through her body not even bothering to get ready for bed as the other sixth-year girls walked into the dormitory.

"Hermione, you alright?" Lavender Brown asked.

Hermione reluctantly opened her eyes to see three girls standing over her, "Oh, yes, just wonderful," she said, yawning, "Just a bit drowsy. I've had a long break."

"Yes, I expect so with You-Know-Who back and everything," said Parvati, "How is Harry, by the way? No one tried to attack him over break?"

"No, I don't think so. I think he's alright, just trying to get along like everyone else. Dumbledore put some kind of charm over his aunt and uncle's house so that Voldemort can't find it. Even if, as he put it, Voldemort had his nose pressed right up against their living room window," she said as she reluctantly sat up and opened her trunk for her night things.

"Of course Dumbledore would think up something that brilliant," commented Lavender.

"It's really quite simple. What do you think of the new DADA teacher?" she asked, not wanting to talk anymore about her break.

"Slughorn? I think his class is going to be easy to pass," Parvati said, "Of course, it'll be a cinch to you, Hermione. You're brilliant anyway."

Hermione smiled as she felt herself blush, "Well, I'm going in for an early night, ladies," she said, starting to pull the hangings around her bed, "Good night all!"

She fell asleep almost immediately.

Hermione woke up just as suddenly as if she'd had a bad dream and found Parvati and Lavender already up and getting dressed.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" Hermione groggily asked, getting her school uniform out.

Five minutes later Hermione was hurrying down to the Great Hall with her book bag slung over one shoulder and her robe in the opposite hand.

Once she found Ron and Harry she quickly set her bag down, pulled on her robe and sat in between them.

"Good morning slow poke," Ron said, serving her three pancakes and two sausages, "How did you sleep?"

"I don't like sausage," she told him, putting them on his plate, "And I would like only one pancake, thank you," she said, also putting two of her pancakes on top of the sausages.

"Oh, well fine miss prissy," Ron retorted.

"What have you lot got first on your schedule?" she asked.

"Potions," they both glumly said.

"Well…let's try and make this year count. Harry, please don't lose your temper with Snape and Ron, try to study a bit more."

"I do study! Just as much as Harry does!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione smirked and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I know you do."

Fifteen minutes later they were standing out side of the usual dungeon classroom with the few Slytherins who had actually passed into the NEWT level class.

The classroom door slowly opened and the class silently and quickly shuffled in; Hermione, Ron and Harry taking their usual seats in the back.

"Welcome to your first lesson in Potions that will help…most…of you succeed on your NEWT level exams within the next year," Professor Snape quietly; almost mysteriously said, causing the babble that had broken out throughout the class to immediately cease.

Snape looked around at the class for a moment as if daring someone to speak out. When no one did he turned around and waved his wand toward his black board.

"Today," he continued, a bit more loudly and confidently, "You will be tested on your intricate, or not so intricate, knowledge of Potions you have learned thus far in class. The instructions are on the board; begin."

Hermione saw Ron's eyes widen, "The Drought of Living Death?" he whispered, looking at Hermione, "That's got to be one of the most difficult potions out there!" he quietly exclaimed as Snape passed in front of them.

"Aside from the Poly Juice Potion, Weasley, which I'm sure you, Miss Granger and Potter here have experience with. In fact, this should be easy compared to that so I expect nothing short of perfection when I inspect your potions at the end of class. Get to work," he finished, and continued on to praise Malfoy's work.

"Just follow the instructions, Ron, you'll be alright."

By the end of class period Harry and Hermione had their Potions almost exactly the color that the book had called for, Hermione's, of course, being the exact color while Harry's was off by a little.

When Snape came over to inspect Ron's he didn't say anything but simply passed it up, holding his nose shut as his did so. As he passed Harry's he contemplated it and said, "Good Potter, I see you've been practicing. You actually get some marks today," although it looked as if it would kill him to make those marks.

He next looked at Hermione's and she was surprised when, expecting no remark at all seeing as though she always had her Potions right on, he said, "That is not the precise shade of magenta mentioned on page four hundred thirty six, miss Granger. It looks more of a fuchsia. No points and a detention Saturday night, I think," he said, gazing into her eyes for a moment, which had begun to sparkle with tears.

Before he looked away she saw the most horrid, satisfied expression come over his face.

"Evanesco," Hermione whispered, hot angry tears streaming down her face.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

**A/N:** Thank you Tahirisolo90 and fredmylove for reviewing! hmmm…well, this chapter has three parts…but it's rather short so I'll just post it all at once. Well…I'm going to post the whole friggen story right now. Well…all that I have at the moment anyway. Review please…it's what keeps me in reality…_right_ lol.

**Chapter Two: Meeting**

"Hermione don't go, that wasn't very fair," Ron tried to convince her for the millionth time. It was Saturday evening and Snape was expecting her in his office in fifteen minutes.

"Ron, I have to won't I? Or else he'll just give me another detention. It's horrible enough having just one detention on my record, whether it's fair or not. I won't be able to stand two."

"She's right, Ron," Harry said, then looked at Hermione, "Detention with him won't be as bad as it was with me. All he made me do was bloody lines…well, literally speaking that would have been Umbridge, but still. It won't kill you to do lines for an hour or two, would it?"

She glared at him.

"Not saying that you deserve to, it's just not as horrible as what Filch would do if he had free reign over punishments."

Ron smirked, "Yeah, Fred and George would have been gone from school ages before they actually left."

"Come on Mione, it won't be that bad. I promise."

Ten minutes later Hermione was headed down the dark, cold, drafty passage way of the dungeon toward Snape's classroom. Every step she took echoed through the hall way and she was surprised that the loud "Thud-thud-thud" of her heart in her chest didn't wake the whole castle.

She knocked on Snape's office door.

"Enter," came a greasy, dull voice, "And close the door behind you."

Hermione faced Snape who was sitting at his desk, looking at her, "Sir?" she asked, letting her book bag drop to the floor.

"I said close…the…door…behind you," he repeated through clenched teeth.

Hermione looked from him to the floor and softly closed the office door. She felt as if she were imprisoning herself and didn't like it at all.

"Sit and get a bit of parchment and your quill out," he quietly ordered, suddenly standing up and walking over to her, placing his hands on her desk and placing his face unnecessarily close to hers, "You will be doing lines tonight, Miss Granger, and you will be writing, 'I will mix my potions correctly' over and over…and over again for three hours."

He stood up straight, "Start."

Hermione dipped her quill into her ink and started writing.

Hermione drug herself up the flight of stairs leading her to Gryffindor Tower, barely aware of the fact that her book-bag was dragging on the ground. All she did during those three hours was sit and write, but it felt as though she had done exhausting work and couldn't barely keep her own eyes open.

"Fickled pig peet …I mean, Piggled pick feet …oh no, I meant pickled fig peet," she stuttered to the fat lady.

"It's pickled pig feet, dear, just go in," she sympathetically said.

"Thank you," Hermione barely had time to say before she was lifted into the common room by Harry and Ron, "What are you two still doing up?" she asked.

"Waiting for you," Ron said as if she should have known the answer, "How did your first detention go?"

"Oh, it was alright," she sighed, collapsing into an armchair by the fire, "Just some lines."

She saw them exchange significant looks to each other, "Well, it wasn't as bad as you thought, was it?" Harry asked.

"No, not…not at all," she stuttered as she yawned, "I'm going to bed," she muttered, leaving her bag by the chair and dragging her feet up the stairs.

Hermione woke up Sunday morning with the sound of birds twittering outside of her dormitory window.

She looked over and saw Parvati and Lavender sitting in one bed, whispering with their heads together.

"Oh, good morning Hermione!" Parvati brightly exclaimed, "How was your detention?"

"How was it supposed to be?" Hermione shot back, sitting up and stretching, "It was alright. Just three hours of lines."

"Oh, then it wasn't too bad. We thought he'd make you sort out rotten or expired ingredients from the others or something."

Hermione thought for a moment, "No, he didn't but it seems just the thing he'd make you do, doesn't it?" she asked as she got some of her regular clothes out of her luggage.

The both shook their heads.

"Well, I'm going down to breakfast," she said, pulling her jeans on, "I assume you two have already been down?" she asked.

"Hermione, it's one-o clock in the afternoon. Lunch, much less breakfast has already been cleared away."

She felt her eyes widen as she pulled on a blue t-shirt, "Oh, well, I guess I'll have to wait until supper then. I'll be off to do homework instead."

She walked out of the dormitory and down the stairs to the common room to find Harry and Ron sitting at a table struggling through a Herbology essay.

"Good morning, how was lunch?" Hermione asked them, pulling up a chair.

"Exceedingly dull, actually," Harry said.

"You look right cheerful this afternoon for having had a detention last night," Ron said as if she were guilty of something.

"I've slept through noon, Ronald, I've gotten plenty of sleep. I see you two are actually working; a first."

"Speaking of noon, Hermione," Harry suddenly said, setting his quill into his ink bottle.

"Oh yeah," Ron quietly exclaimed as Harry placed a sandwich in front of her.

"I thought you'd be hungry if you ever woke up," he said, smiling at her.

"Thank you," Hermione said, beaming back, "That was so thoughtful of you!"

"It was my idea too!" Ron said.

"Thank you both," she said as she bit into it, "It's delicious."

When Hermione was finished eating she helped the two boys with their essays; hers, of course, already having been completed.

"I'm going to the library," she said when they were packing their Herbology things away, "I'll meet you two at dinner."

Ron glanced at the clock on the wall as she was putting the chair back.

"What are you going to be doing for four hours in the library?" he asked.

"Oh, just some things," she said, grabbing her book bag from the armchair by the fire. She left before they could question her again.

Once out of Gryffindor tower she headed down the staircase and through the hallway, meeting Peeves at the end of it.

"Oh, don't you have anything better to do around here?" she angrily asked as he threw chalk at her.

"Peevesie Weesie likes to teasie!" he chanted, throwing more chalk at her.

Someone's hand caught a piece of chalk that was about to hit her face and the owner of it said, "If you do it again I'll send the Bloody Baron after you."

Peeves sped off down the hall spitting madly.

Hermione turned to thank whoever had caught that piece of chalk.

"Oh," was all she said once she saw him. She felt as if she were out of breath and looked from his face to the floor to his face again.

"Nice to see you again Granger," he said, smirking horribly.

She walked past him, not looking back, "Thank you…"

Hermione stopped in the middle of the hallway to look back but he was gone. She shook her head and continued on, convinced she was imagining things.


	3. Chapter 3: Mistake

**A/N:** Here is the next one…

Chapter Three: Mistake

"So, how was the library?" Ron asked four hours later when he and Harry sat on either side of Hermione in the great hall for supper.

"Good as usual. I got plenty done. You know, a funny thing happened on the way, though…" she began.

Harry looked at her expectantly while Ron filled his plate with food.

"Oh, well, not really funny, actually, just Peeves," she said, deciding to leave who she had met out of it.

"Oh," Harry said, nodding as he helped himself to a chicken leg, "Yeah, Peeves is a bit funny in the head, I think."

Hermione smirked as she absent-mindedly looked over at the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy had been looking at her, but when she looked over at him he looked at Crabbe on his left side, then down at the steak he was determinedly cutting with a butter knife.

"He's never had steak before, has he," she said.

"Wha?" Ron asked, his mouth full of food. He first looked at her, then looked at where she was looking and swallowed his food, "Oh bloody hell, please don't tell me you fancy him."

"Excuse me?" she asked, offended, "Me, fancy Malfoy? Malfoy who had called me every foul, disgusting name in the book? Yeah, I fancy him alright," she sarcastically said, serving herself some pasties.

She looked up at him again and found he was looking at her. She made a face, lifted her steak knife into the air to show him that this was the knife he was supposed to use.

Comprehension dawned on his face as he set the butter knife down and picked up the steak knife.

Hermione let out a laugh and rolled her eyes as Harry said, "Hermione! That was my entertainment for the night! Watching Malfoy cut his steak with a butter knife was funny!"

Hermione laughed, "And I supposed it's amusing to him that you're trying to eat jello with a fork."

"Oh no!" Hermione whispered, turning to Harry and Ron. It was Monday morning and they were lined up, ready to enter the Potions classroom.

"What?" asked Ron, "Hermione, you ok?"

"No!" she quietly exclaimed, "I've forgotten to do Snape's essay!" she said, a tear leaking out of her eye.

"What were you doing in the library then? I reckoned you were doing your Potions essay," Ron said, then looked at Harry, "Oh no! Hermione hasn't done her homework! The world's going to end!"

Hermione hit his shoulder, "It is _not_ funny Ronald! He's probably going to give me another detention!"

"Hermione, calm down. This is your first ever missed assignment _period_; he can't give you a detention for it."

Hermione nodded, trying to calm herself down, "Alright. Are…are you sure he can't…?" she began as the dungeon door opened.

Harry nodded as the class shuffled in.

"Today we will be mixing yet another difficult potion in which I don't expect any of you to mix correctly. That being the case I will assign all of you yet another essay on how to correctly mix the ingredients of the wolfsbane potion. You will tell me exactly where you went wrong, why you went wrong and how, if it is possible, you can fix your mistake," he sneered at Neville who Hermione was surprised to see, "But first," he continued, "I would like all of your essays on the Drought of Living Death. Accio!"

Twenty-four rolls of parchment flew into his hands and Hermione wished she could sink through the floor. Somehow he knew right away it was her that had forgotten to do her assignment.

"Well well well, only twenty-four when there should be twenty-five. Miss Granger," he said going through the rolls, "Unless I am mistaken, I don't see your essay here."

"No sir," she whispered, looking at the desk. This proved to be a mistake.

"Look at me," he quietly said, stepping up in front of her, "And stand up. I would like you to inform the class why you have failed to turn in your first assignment."

She slowly stood and looked right in between his eyes, "I don't see you making anyone else do this when they miss an assignment," she said so only Snape, Harry and Ron could hear.

"Detention again, I think, same time, for your cheek. Now, do as I asked."

"I forgot about it. I had detention Saturday night and an important matter to attend to on Sunday so I simply…forgot," she said, staring at Snape.

He looked at her for a moment, "Forgot. That is the most pathetic excuse I have ever heard…" he began.

"Well it's the truth," she loudly said, "So unless you want me to come up with some great adventure story I suggest you accept it," she finished, shocked at her own words and attitude.

"Detention for the next three weekends then, Miss Granger," he said through pursed lips.

All the Slytherins were smirking and whispering to one another. All of them, she noticed, except one who was; was it possible; glaring at Snape?

Malfoy.

"It was a mistake Harry! I didn't mean to say it; it just sort of…you know, came out!" she cried once they were back in the common room after class, "I told you! I _told_ you he was going to give me another detention! And it wasn't just one other, it was three more!"

"Hermione calm down. He didn't give you a detention for not doing your essay, he gave it to you because you were being smart with him!" Ron explained.

She glared at him.

"Because he_ thought_ she was being smart with him, Ron, _thought_. You missed a key word there," Harry said.

"It doesn't matter, he would have given it either way, Ron! He would have found something; anything that I was doing that wasn't exactly right and he would have given me a detention for it!"

"Yeah, you just made it bloody easier for him, Hermione," Ron exclaimed, "Now that you're really on Snape's bad side you have to learn to not make it easy for him to find fault in you!"

"Yes, and I suppose you'd know how to do that," Hermione sarcastically said, wiping the rest of her tears away, rolling her eyes, hitching up her book bag and walking out of the common room to her next class room.

"Hermione, you've got to be patient with him," Harry said, panting a little as he caught up with her, "He doesn't exactly think before he talks and…"

"I know Ronald, Harry," she said, rounding on him, "I know what he's like, ok? I've only spent the last six years with him, I think I know him just as well as you do," she said, turning on her heel and making her way down the hall again.

"Granger!" someone yelled from the opposite end of the hallway.

Hermione looked up, "No," she groaned as Harry again caught up with her, "What do you want this time?" she rudely asked as Draco Malfoy stood in front of her.

He glared at Harry for a moment, who glared back and held Hermione's arm with a tight grip, then looked at Hermione.

"I just…just wanted to know if you were alright."

She looked at him reproachfully and exchanged reproving expressions with Harry, "Pardon me?"

"You know, after what happened in class…"

"Who are you again? Oh, that's right, _Draco_… **_Malfoy_**, the snot-nosed Slytherin and Death Eater who's father, also a Death Eater, got himself locked up in Azkaban earlier this year. What's gotten into you?"

"Actually, I…I did that," Harry muttered to Hermione's accusation of Lucius getting himself locked up.

"It's just…you know, Snape doesn't exactly favor Gryffindors…"

Hermione stared at him in disbelief, "And you do? What are you trying to do? There has got to be a reason behind all this," she said.

"Can't I be worried about a fellow student…?"

"Fellow student?" Hermione shouted, barely daring to believe her own ears, "I'm a mud-blood if you haven't forgotten! You've always treated me and my friends like dirt! _Lower _than dirt if you want to be precise!"

"What in the blazes is going on?" Professor McGonagall asked, quickly walking up to the group, "And why aren't you three in class?"

"We've had a misunderstanding, professor," Hermione said, glaring at Malfoy.

Malfoy looked from McGonagall to Hermione, "I just wanted to know if you're alright…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed past him, looking back at him, "I don't need your filthy protection, Malfoy!"

She stopped walking and turned around when she saw the expression on his face, which had turned from concerned to cold as ice in one fleeting second, "Fine. I'll just have you know that Snape's detentions aren't always lines or sorting out bloody ingredients," and he turned around and was gone.

"Detention?" McGonagall asked, walked up to Hermione with Harry, "You have a detention Miss Granger?"

Hermione tried to look everywhere except McGonagall, "Yes, professor, I do. I did last Saturday, and I do this Saturday. Then next Saturday, and the Saturday after that and finally; if I'm lucky, the one after that," she finally made eye contact with her transfiguration professor.

McGonagall looked at Harry, pure shock on her face, clearly wanting a different answer from him. He only nodded.

"From who?" she asked as if the one who had assigned Hermione the detentions was worthy of death.

"Professor Snape," she answered.

"Why?"

"She forgot to do a homework assignment," Harry answered for her.

She looked from one student to the other, "Why don't you two come into my office; I'll let your teacher know your absence is excused."

"Wait here," she said, two minutes later, "What is the class you two have right now?"

"Herbology with Professor Sprout," Hermione answered.

McGonagall nodded and left them in her study.

"Hermione…there isn't anything…you know…going on…" Harry began.

"Between Malfoy and me? I see you and Ron have had lengthy discussions. He seems to think the same thing. I thought you knew me better than that," she said, looking at him, her arms crossed.

"I…I don't think that, Hermione, but Ron…he's paranoid about it. He's just seen Malfoy staring at you a lot, and then how he was treating you just now…it's all, fishy, actually."

"Nothing is going on between us," she said, then quickly added, "Honest," when she saw his expression, "I don't know what's gotten into Malfoy lately. You know yesterday when I told you I ran into Peeves?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Malfoy was there. He kept a piece of chalk that Peeves was throwing at me from hitting my face then he threatened to set the Bloody Baron after him."

"You know, come to think of it, he didn't bother us on the train this year coming to Hogwarts either, did he?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head, "No, he didn't."

There was silence between them until they heard McGonagall's foot steps in the hallway approaching the office.

"I've just informed Professor Sprout that your absences are excused. Now, Miss Granger, I believe we were discussing your detentions?"

"Yes, Professor, but…but why…?" Hermione began.

"I would like to talk Professor Snape out of any other detentions after this coming Saturday and, if I am to do that, I would like to know everything which is why I am keeping Mr. Potter from his class as well. And please, if it seems as if I am interrogating you rashly or otherwise; that is not my intention."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said.

"Firstly, I would like to know how you came to receive your first detention."

With Harry's help, though she barely needed it, Hermione explained to McGonagall exactly what had happened and what was said.

"Because…your potion steam wasn't the correct color? Only a shade or two off?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yes professor."

"And this is the first time this has happened?"

"To me. Usually he just assigns an extra essay if someone's potion is a little off. And, no offense Harry, but yours was a bit more off than mine was and he gave you full marks."

Harry nodded, "It's true professor."

"And your second detention?"

"You know I had detention Saturday night from eight until eleven. I was exhausted and I didn't get any homework done that night, obviously. So it threw me off; I usually do my potions essays on Friday nights and everything else Saturday. I just forgot…about it. So he gave me a detention for it."

McGonagall studied her for a moment, "Does he realize this is the first assignment you have ever missed in your five years at Hogwarts?" she asked.

"I believe so, Professor."

"Well, that being said I think I'll go have a little chat with Severus after supper. He is making you do lines?"

"Yes professor."

"I won't be able to excuse you from this Saturday's detention, miss Granger, but I will try to take the others off of your record. I have other business to attend to; I suggest the both of you go back to the last few minutes of class," she said, standing up and heading out of the room.

Hermione stared at her as she left. She had a record now. She was just like any of the other wrong-doers in Hogwarts; her vile dirty and contaminated with two detentions. No longer was she any better than Fred or George Weasley, Harry or Ron, Malfoy or Crabbe or Goyle.

"This was a mistake," she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4: A different detention

**A/N:** This is the last finished one I have so far. I'm almost finished with the next chapter. Please please review.

**Chapter Four: A different detention**

"Hermione can't you just…" Ron started to ask for the hundredth time.

"_No_, Ronald!" she said, starting to get impatient, "I am _not _going to help you with your Divination homework! I've already told you my reasons for it; I don't know anything about it _and_ it's better if you struggle with it and not have somebody do it for you. That way you'll actually learn it."

"But even you would agree that it's rubbish, Herm!"

Hermione looked at him, "_What_…did you just call me?" she quietly asked.

"Herm…is that alright?"

No one had ever had a nick name for her, other than Hagrid's giant brother, Grawp, who could barely speak English much-less say 'Hermione'.

"I…well, I don't like it much," she said reproachfully, "No one's ever called me that before."

"Oh, alright. I won't say it often, then," he said, winking at her.

She grinned, rolled her eyes and looked back down at her wolfsbane potion essay.

"Oh, that's wrong," she muttered, frowning and crossing a sentence out, "It should be one-eighth cup of mashed lace-wing, Not two-eighths of chopped lace-wing."

"Hermione…" Ron began as if he were going to ask her advice.

"No," she said a bit louder, not looking away from her essay, "And that should be three-quarters of finely sliced gilly-root, not three-quarters of thickly cut gilly-root. How could I have made all these mistakes?"

"Hermione," he said more urgently.

She looked up, "What?"

"You're going to miss your detention," he said.

Hermione looked at the wall clock and jumped out of her chair, "Oh no!"

It was two minutes until she was due at Snape's office.

Five minutes later she was knocking on Snape's office door trying to catch her breath.

"Enter. You're late."

"S…sorry, lost track of time," she gasped, dropping her book bag.

"Just like you forgot about your homework?" he asked, turning toward her, "Close the door."

She obeyed without question this time as he pointed his wand at the curtains, which fell, leaving the dark room bathed in the dull light of the candles.

"Stand up, Hermione," he said, extinguishing the candles.

Feeling very unnerved, she muttered, "Lumos," and her wand tip ignited.

"Expelliarmis," Snape calmly said, catching her wand, then muttered, "Nox," and it went out.

Hermione was shaking from head to foot, "Professor?"

She stumbled backward and fell over a desk when Snape's voice, very close to her, said, "Come here."


	5. Chapter 5: Hey All

Hey all, sorry that I haven't updated recently, I've been buisy trying to add stuff to all of my fics. I probably won't be able to get online during spring break (March 13-17), so I'm just letting you know that there probably won't be any updates during that time. Thank you all so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it. Enjoy your break!


End file.
